The Sun Comes Out After the Storm
by NightStar101
Summary: Summary: After the battle with alphas and the darach , things began to settle and sometimes you need a support system to get you through it. The boys deal with girls, family and the state of their friendships. 50% Isaac/Scott bromance, 25% Scott/Stiles bromance, 10% McCall family love, 10% Isaac/Allison/Scott, 5% Derek-Scott friendship with bits of everyone else sprinkled in.


_**The Sun Comes Out After the Storm**_

_**Summary: After the battle with alphas and the Darach , things began to settle and sometimes you need a support system to get you through it. 50% Isaac/Scott bromace, 25% Scott/Stiles bromace, 10% McCall family love, 10% Isaac/Scott/Allison, 5% Derek-Scott friendship with bits of everyone else sprinkled in.** _

Let's start off by saying, I don't own Teen Wolf or MTV. If I did, this is how the season would end.

So I haven't written fanfiction in about 5 years but here I am. I've really been inspired by the past season of Teen Wolf. I've been digging the Scott/Isaac bromance/family stuff that they have been building up along with the Isaac-Allison romance (though I also really love Scott and Allison). I love the McCall family and respect for Derek. And feel like Stiles is basically the television version of me. So I integrated all of that and his one-shot was born.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Melissa and Scott McCall found themselves sitting in their living room couch. Scott laid his head on his mother's shoulder and she played with his hair. Normally, he would have been embarrassed of the scene but right now he was just happy that she was back and he was safe. He had gone through so many emotions in the past few days that it was nice to just be able to sit for a while before the tears that everyone was taking turns crying came back to one of them.

They both turned their heads as they heard their front door open. A shy Isaac Lahey walked through the door carefully. He noticed the two pair of eyes on him and he timidly waved at them.

"Isaac, where have you been?" Melissa asked him with clear concern in her voice. "We called you a few times."

Isaac looked down at the broken phone he just took out of his pocket, "I'm sorry. It broke in the battle".

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll have to look into getting you a new one," the mother in Melissa replied.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need one." Isaac tried to refuse.

"With the trouble that you two get in, I think you're going to need one." Melissa told him with certain finality, "At least for the sake of me knowing where you are."

"I'm sorry again. I went for a walk. I wanted to give you sometime together. I didn't want to interrupt." he looked at his feet as he spoke.

"Sweetie, that's nice of you but you didn't have to do that." Melissa told him followed by Scott adding "Yeah, man. I was looking for you."

"Sorry, if I worried you." Isaac apologized again. "I'll go up to the guest room now." He started to walk away as Scott mumbled "you can call it your room" under his breath.

"You can stay down here with us if you want." Ms. McCall offered.

Isaac looked back gratefully but politely declined. Half way up the stairs, he turned back and called "Ms. McCall".

She looked up in surprise, "Yeah, Isaac?"

"I'm really... glad that... you're okay. I don't know... what I would have done... if you didn't make it." Isaac attempted to express his feelings though more emotions were put into the words as he continued.

"Thank you," was all that Melissa McCall was able to say shocked by what just happened. Once she caught herself, Isaac was gone. She turned to Scott before asking, "Is he okay? He looked like he was on the verge of tears at the end there."

Scott focused his hearing on his friend up the stairs. He was also certain that his friend was currently crying in his room. Not that he could judge him, it was an emotional week and he was just able to take a break from doing so himself. "I don't think any of us are okay, mom."

"I know, I just worry about him." she confessed, "The kid needs a family."

* * *

Isaac sat in the corner of his bed in the McCall guestroom with his back leaning against the wall and his legs folded in a triangle with his arms wrapped around them. Melissa and Scott referred to the room as 'his room' but Isaac knew better. He was aware that this was a temporary situation but was grateful for the time he spent here. He often wondered where he would end after this. He stared at the blank wall across from his bed. Ms. McCall took down her former decorations and told him that he should put up whatever he liked but he could never think of anything worth putting on the walls. Stiles often told him that room looked more like a blue jail cell with a bed in the corner and a dresser next to it. Ms. McCall told him that she would buy him a desk when she had some free money. Isaac politely declined as soon as the words were out of her mouth, insisting that he would be able to do his homework on his bed or the floor. Scott offered the use of his desk but Isaac never took him on his offer.

He stared at the wall, lost on his thoughts of the past few days. The battle with the Darach and the alphas, rescuing his friends parents, watching these same friends temporarily die, and that was just half of it. He had so many emotions running through him that he wasn't able to pinpoint any one single emotion. He didn't even notice the tears running down his face until he noticed a tear fall into the back of his hand. He had no idea of the time passing by until he heard a soft knock. It was so soft that Isaac would be convinced that he made it up if it wasn't for the 5'10" male standing in his doorway. Scott stood there looking hesitant, not sure if he was currently welcome in the room. The two boys made eye contact, making it clear to the other that they had both been crying.

"Hey," Scott started the conversation.

"Hey, Scott." Isaac stated as he looked up and attempted to smile through it was hard for Scott to see past the taller male's apparent sadness. "Shouldn't you be with your mom?" he asked with a clear level of concern.

"She went to go take a shower. She said that she needed to get the basement smell off of her." He looked down before adding "I figured I would come up and check up on you."

"You don't have to do that." Isaac started to insist, "I'm completely fine."

"Clearly," Scott mumbled as he looked at his friend raising his eyebrows. "Look, you may be fine but I'm nowhere near that..." Scott decided not to argue with his friend. Maybe if he was open, he'll get the other boy to also do so. "I could really use a friend right now."

"Really?" Isaac asked surprised, "Wouldn't you rather talk to Stiles?"

Scott shook his head to himself at Isaac's ability to put himself down. He smiled at him before speaking, "I don't live with Stiles, do I? Plus, he's with his dad. I figured we could give each other company."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded.

"So...can I come in?" Scott asked, not wanting to over step his boundaries. Scott wasn't sure how to describe their relationship. It wasn't the same as with Stiles. Stiles are like his brother, who had grown up with him being able to read him better than most. But with Isaac, it was different. While he couldn't always predict his actions as with Stiles, he always could understand Isaac's motivations. He thought of Isaac as a friend but the word didn't feel like it was strong enough. He did invite the guy to live with him and his mom. He would never tell Derek but maybe pack wasn't the worst word to describe it.

Scott moved into the room, sitting down in a similar position to Isaac but on the opposite end of the bed, both of staring at the wall for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say but understood that it was better than being alone their own rooms.

After a moment of silence, Scott felt Isaac turn his head to him and ask "We're not going to be okay for a while, are we?"

Scott turned to the book and let out a small but sad laugh followed by a sigh, "I don't that this is something we're going to forget for a while."

"Do you regret it?" Isaac asked him.

"Regret what?" Scott asked back confused.

"Becoming a werewolf," he clarified, "Not that you had much of a choice. But would you take it back?"

"I don't know. I would have loved to avoid all of that." Scott answered honestly. "How about you?"

"Ummm...it's nice to have some sense of control. But I'm tired of the bloodshed and tears." Isaac confessed. "I think I might even miss my dad sometimes."

"Really?" Scott asked with concern.

"I mean, he was a terrible guy. I don't think I could have lasted too much longer with him. In fact, I'm not sure anyone would have been able to stop me from attack on the full moon if he was alive. And I think that's the first time I said that out loud." Isaac stated with regret and anger in his voice. Scott heard his friend's heart start to beat fast. Scott reached over and tapped his shoulder in support. "I hope that doesn't make me a terrible person" Isaac continued.

"Not even close," Scott reassured his friend, "I hope you know that you didn't deserve any of that."

"I keep being told though it's hard to believe sometimes," Isaac replied while not making eye contact. Scott's heart broke as he heard his friend talk about himself. "But yeah...I know, I shouldn't miss him but he's my dad. After my brother died, he was all I had and now he's gone."

"I'm sorry, man." Scott sincerely expressed. "And you don't have to apologize about anything. You're allowed to feel however you want. You can miss him and still be angry about what happened?" He told the taller teenager.

"Thanks," Isaac softy stated as he looked down.

Scott looked back at the wall before continuing, "Have I ever told you about my dad?" Scott asked the question, knowing the answer. He never talked about his dad, at least not in detail.

"No, not really." Isaac responded out of curiosity.

"He wasn't the greatest guy. He never physically hurt me but he was never around. His job always came before his family. He used to work with Stiles's dad before he got a job at a local FBI location. At first, he would go on small business trips for the weekend. But they got longer and longer as time went one. The last one before he moved out was 6 months. 6 months of no communication with me or my mom. She was heartbroken and there was nothing at the 9 year version of me that I could do to help. When he was home, all he would do is work or fight with my mother. I tried to be the peacekeeper but like I was saying I could only do so much. He broke so many promises to me growing up. He missed so many soccer games, concerts, birthdays. But at the time, I looked up to him. He could do nothing wrong in my eyes so I defended him when he messed up. I think that broke my mom's heart even more." Scott told the story without making any eye contact with Isaac.

Isaac could tell from his werewolf senses that Scott was crying at the moment. He moved a little close to his friend where he could reach out and put his hand on his back but far enough where he still had his own space. "I'm sorry, Scott. I don't know how anyone could not want to spend time with you or Melissa."

"Thanks," Scott felt grateful as he attempted to wipe the tears away from his face. However, they were quickly replaced by new tears that he was producing beyond his control. "You know he's back in town? He was investigating everything going on."

"Have you talked to him?" Isaac was almost afraid to ask.

"I saw him once while everything was going on before the big battle. I told him that I didn't have time to talk to him." Scott told his friend, making a fist with his hand. "I don't know if I told him that out of anger or cause it was the truth. I think it was a little bit of both. I don't know if I could handle seeing him again."

"You know you're mom will protect if you don't want to," Isaac stated taking into account what he knew about Melissa McCall. If anything, she was protective of her son.

"I know but I don't want to put her in the middle of that again. She broke off ties with him. She shouldn't have to see him again." Scott stated firmly. If anything was stronger that Melissa's protection of Scott was Scott's protection of his mother. "You know what hurts the most? The fact that in 7 years, he could come back for an investigation but not once for his son." Scott almost yelled, the level of angry rising with each word.

"Scott," Isaac tried to calm him down, "That is completely his lost. He's the one that missed out on an amazing guy. Not the other way around." Isaac heard Scott's blood pressure lowing as he spoke so he continued "He have people here that will be here for you if you need them."

"I know." Scott stated softy, not wanting to think about it anymore. "Plus Stiles told me that he was an ass to him." Scott added more loudly with a smile with his eyes still wet.

"Gotta love his sarcasm," Isaac smiled back at Scott, "How is he doing? Do you know?"

"He's getting better," Scott started off worried, "I think this really threw him for a loop. Lydia told me that he had a panic attack and he hasn't had one of those since his mother died."

"You think he's okay?" Isaac asked becoming concerned. He didn't think that Stiles liked him very much but it didn't mean that he didn't care about the guy. They went through something together and that bonds even the worst of enemies and they were nowhere near enemies.

"I think that now that he's with his dad again, he'll be fine. Plus I think that Lydia and him kissed at sometime though I'm not sure when they stopped for that to happen."

Isaac let out a small laugh, "I'm sure he was on could nine."

Scott nodded his head, "If he wasn't so concerned about his dad, I'm sure he would be here ranting both of our ears off about it." They both smiled at the thought of normalcy and dealing with common teenage problems. They both stated in silence for a while, but Scott broke the ice "So this may not be the right time but I think we need to talk about something."

Isaac looked up in concern, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I don't think this conversation is going to be comfortable for either of us but I think we need to have it. I'm guessing that after crying our eyes out to each other about our dads and life, we might as well add to it." Scott rambled, not sure how to continue.

"Are you sure?" Isaac had an idea where this was headed. "We could do this another time."

"We could," Scott sighed, "but there is no point in putting anything off." Both boys said in silence, not sure how to carry this conversation.

"We're talking about Allison, right?" Isaac asked out of fear, hoping that this wasn't the conversation they were about to have. He was pretty sure that his friendship, his only friendship really was about to end.

"Yeah, there is something there, right?" Scott painfully asked. He didn't want to know but knew that he had to.

Isaac looked like he wanted to throw up. He wanted to be honest but couldn't think of breaking Scott's heart, "I don't know. Maybe."

"I saw it. At Deaton's office before the ice baths. He mentioned having an emotional bond and you both looked at each other after he told Lydia to pair with Stiles instead of Allison. There was something." Scott sighed out loud, barely being able to handle the words coming out of his mouth.

"There might be something," Isaac stated in almost a whisper, "I don't know. We haven't really talked about it." He wished that he could tell Scott something else but didn't want to lie to him.

"Have you done anything with her?" Scott's curiosity got there better of him. He was aware that they were becoming closer but it was a new level of pain hearing it from one of his closest friends.

At the question, tears started to fall from Isaac's face, "We kissed after the battle was done. It was over before I realized what we were doing." Isaac covered his face with his hands, not wanting to face his friend, "I'm so sorry." Isaac replied to Scott. "I should have never done it".

Scott wasn't sure how to proceed. Isaac was breaking down in front of him because the beta had let him down. Scott wanted to protect him and kill him at all once. "I think I lied to myself but I think I saw it coming." Scott mostly stated to himself. Scott placed a hand on Isaac's back in support. "It's okay. If you were anyone else, I think I would want to kill you."

The placement of Scott's hand and his words shocked the addition to the McCall household. "But you don't?" he looked up for a second as he asked.

Scott sighed unsure how to answer, "No, I do but I also want to protect you. Part of me is telling me that it's not your fault while the other half of me feels let down."

"I'll stop whatever it is, I'll never see her again," Isaac stated in almost desperation. While he enjoyed what he was starting with Allison, he wasn't sure he could lose his only support system. Not that he had much of a choice; he knew that happened the minute he kissed the girl his friend was in love with. It was bound to happen sometime after that moment. The fact that he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it added further tears to the males face.

Scott stayed silent for a while taking everything in. He took a look at Isaac and knew what he should do even if it would break his heart into a billion pieces, "I don't want you to. I think you should see where it goes."

"What?" Isaac stated in shock, looking up to his shorter friend. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," Scott attempted to smile through the pain, "You deserve happiness as much as I do and Allison could be the one for you. We didn't work out for a reason. Maybe you're the one for her."

"But you love her," Isaac fought back. "I can't do that" he repeated.

"Maybe," Scott stated, "But you like her, and she likes you. I'm just in the way". Scott added as his own eyes started to water.

"That's not fair. You dated her and I'm just a bad friend." Isaac blurred out his feelings.

"No, you're a teenage boy." Scott laughed a bit with his eyes gleaming from the tears in his eyes, "You can't help who you're heart wants...or dong for that matter." Isaac just looked at him, uncertain and lost so Scott started to speak again, "but seriously, this friendship thing goes both ways. As much as you want to not proceed cause of me, I care too much to try to stop you in anyway."

"How is that going to work?" Isaac wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Honestly," Scott looked at his friend, "I don't know."

"I don't either." Isaac stated in defeat letting himself slide so he was laying down perpendicular to the long side of the bed with his legs hanging off the bed.

"We'll figure it out," Scott added, a little more confident than before.

"I think Derek might let me live with him again. Cora told me that he kicked me out because of a threat from the alphas. They're gone now. "Isaac thought out loud.

"What?" Scott stated in surprise, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Wouldn't that be easier? I'm out of your hair, if I date Allison or not, you don't have to see me every day?" Isaac spoke honestly.

"I don't want you to move out. That's stupid." Scott replied, still in disbelief. "Plus, I think my mom likes you better. You're way cleaner".

"But how are we going to do this?" Isaac wondered.

"We have figured everything else out, we'll figure out." Scott repeated, "When I said that, I meant that we'll get through this, as friends, as roomies or whatever we are."

"Oh," were the only words that came out of Isaac's mouth. Scott surprised him more each day.

"Try to sound a little more happy that I have faith in our friendship," Scott attempted to joke around.

"Oh," Isaac replied quickly, "I do. I'm just trying to understand you. You're one of a kind. Like a weirdly great guy and I'm not sure why because I don't deserve it at all. "

"One, don't mean to sounds like Stiles but we got to work on your self esteem." Scott smiled. "And two, I believe the words you are looking for is 'True Alpha'" he joked around and he said the last two words with air quotes.

In a much more serious tone than Scott, Isaac replied "I completely understand why."

"Well that's one of us," Scott said taken aback.

"You know when Derek lost his alpha powers to save Cora?" Isaac started to tell a story to the other man.

"Yeah," Scott said recalling his level of shock at finding that news.

"I asked Peter, what happened to me as his beta? Did I suddenly become alpha-less?" Isaac replayed the conversation, "He told me that it didn't matter, Derek hasn't been my alpha for a while."

"What?" Scott asked confused, "When did that happen?"

"He told me that minute that you became an alpha, my loyalty switched to you. I kind of see it." Isaac finished the story sheepishly.

"I don't know how I feel about that. I don't think I even want to lead a pack." Scott answered with a blush. He noticed Isaac's frown and added, "Though if I did, you would defiantly be in it."'

"Scott, I think you're beyond the point of not leading a pack," Isaac stated.

"Thanks," Scott genuinely answered, "Though is it actually a pack if it's just the two of us?"

"Scott, you've been leading a pack for a while. Except yours also had a couple of humans and maybe a few hunters and a nurse." Isaac explained, "Plus do you really think you'll get away with having a pack without Stiles?"

"Very good point," Scott agreed. "Though speaking of Derek, I heard you really laid it into him after my mom was kidnapped."

"Yeah," Isaac sheepishly confirmed. While he was proud of himself at the moment, he didn't like calling attention to himself. "Your mom was gone. It affected me a lot more that I thought I would. She's basically the closest thing I have to a parent right now. And Stiles's dad was taken too. I had to do something."

"I appreciate that, "Scott beamed proudly at his friend. "My mom does too."

"Good, she deserves the best." Isaac did nothing to hide his appreciation of Ms. McCall.

"And that's why she likes you better than me" Scott laughed.

"I doubt it," Isaac blushed a bit.

"Back to the ice baths from hell," Scott brought the topic up again.

"Yeah?" Isaac asked wondering if their conversation about Allison would be extended.

"For a moment, I totally thought you were going to be my anchor." Scott confessed.

"You thought that I could bring you back?"Isaac wondered.

"Well yeah," Scott said simply before explaining, "Deaton is awesome but he's kind of like a distant mentor figure. Stiles calls him my Yoda. But if he could have done, you would have definitely been able to do it. You remind of me home and my mom."

"Oh," was all that came out of Isaac's mouth as he processed Scott's words. Scott let out a small laugh at the beta's facial reaction of surprise.

The two boys broke into a comfortable silence, processing the rush of emotions that the pair of them had gone through the past few days and during their conversations. Isaac turned to Scott, "With Allison, this is going to be awkward".

Scott turned back to him, "Yup, it's going to be more awkward than not."

"But we'll get through it?" Isaac repeated his newly declared alpha's words.

"Yup, I think you're stuck with me," Scott replied.

"Good" were the only words to come out of Lahey's mouth.

"Good?" Scott repeated.

"Yeah, that's all I needed to hear." the taller boy confessed.

"Okay, just don't tell me about your sex lives." Scott cringed at the thought.

Isaac looked embarrassed at the idea but bounced back, "Damn, I thought that was the whole point of this friendship thing."

"Plus. On the bright side, her dad is your problem now. Not mine." Scott joked. The new alpha wasn't sure how it was going to happen but he was sure everything would work out. Isaac cringed at his statement having a sudden flashback to her father's collections of guns. Scott noticed and smiled as he got up, "My mom is probably out of the shower by now. We were going to watch a movie if you want to join us."

"I don't know," Isaac sounded apprehensively, "It sounds like a family thing. You two should be together after everything."

"I know. It's a family thing," Scott raised his eyebrows, "That's why I invited you."

"Oh," Isaac said with a small smile on his face, "Then I guess I will if it's cool with your mom."

"I'm sure it will be," Scott stated confidently. "Let me ask her if she's ready." Scott proceeded to stick his head of his Isaac's room and yelled asked if his mother if she was ready.

Isaac heard her yell back, "Yeah, I'm all good. Ask Isaac, what kind of toppings you two wants on your pizza and see if he'll tell you what kind of movie we should all watch since we picked last time."

Scott yelled back, "Okay, mom" before fully coming back into Isaac room, sticking out his tongue and staying "Told you!"

* * *

Isaac and Scott walked into school together a week later for the first time. Melissa McCall, along with Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski, decided that they needed time off with their children for the week. As they approached their lockers, the pair noticed Allison down the hallway. She waved at the teen wolves. Isaac turned to Scott for direction. Even though they decided that he should see what happens with Allison, he didn't know what the proper thing to do was. While the week together has brought them closer than ever, they avoided the topic of Allison for the entire time. Scott gave him a small but sad smile and nodded in his head towards Allison signaling him to go talk to her.

Isaac started to say that he couldn't do it but Scott stopped him before he could. Scott mouthed the words "go" before pushing him in that direction. Isaac started to walk towards but not before putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering a "thank you".

Scott felt someone get closer to him as he sadly watched Isaac walk away. He turned around to see Stiles for the first time in a week, "Hey Stiles!" He says with a smile.

"Scott!" the non-powered male stated with excitement. He pulled the boy into a hug.

"What was that for?" Scott laughed at his best friend.

"It's been like 7 days. We both almost died. I think that deserves a bro-hug. Although I think it's stupid that I have to defend my hugging you. Guys should be allowed to hug." Stiles rambled on.

"You know, I've missed you." Scott laughed at his best friend.

"You sound surprised about that " Stiles stated suspiciously, "Lahey hasn't replaced me in your life has? I have known you longer."

Scott smiled, "No, no one can replace you. Though I think Isaac and I are closer after all of that. I think he might be my beta." Scott says the last part in a whisper.

"That almost sounds kinky. I wonder if Ethan calls Danny his bed when they are together." Stiles goes off.

"Focus, Stiles." Scott says although he is only half serious.

"Okay, Harry Potter..." Stiles starts to speak.

"Wait, Harry Potter?" Scott asked in confusion

"You know, like the chosen one. Like not only do I have magically powers but I'm more important than everyone else." Stiles explains.

"Shut up," Scott laughs at Stiles's antics

"Where is your new bestie?" Stiles ignored him.

"Isaac? You're going to have to get use to the idea that I have more than one close friend. You know that you're not going anywhere. You're like my brother." Scott said earnestly.

"Thanks!" Stiles said with a hug grim. "But where is Lahey? I just like the idea of having a group."

"Over there," He nods his head behind him to the area where Isaac and Allison were.

"With Allison?" Stiles asked. His question filled with underlining questions and suggestions.

Scott looks back and sees Allison and Isaac talking by her locker, both of them with smiles on their faces. He could tell that Isaac was trying to keep his distance from Allison. If he had to bet, he would guess that he was doing it for his sake. Isaac and Scott make eye contact during his glance back resulting in two awkward but friendly smiles. Scott turns back to Stiles, "Yes, I believe that's Allison."

"Like your Allison?" Stiles re-asked the question.

"I don't believe that she is mine." Scott corrected him.

"But he's like with her?" Stiles rephrased the question.

"Yes, Stiles. I just told that he was with her." Scott sighed in frustration.

"No, like with her with her?" Stiles ignores his friend's actions. "...Like romantically?" he adds in a whisper.

"Maybe, "Scott answers, taking every ounce of will not to look back at his former girlfriend and roommate, "At least not yet but it's going there."

"Wait what?" Stiles looked at his friend in confusion as if he didn't comprehend what was happening.

"There is something going on between them," Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"And you're okay with it?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Not exactly," Scott sighed, "But it is what it is."

"Asshole," Scott could see Stiles's anger rise as he spoke, "What kind of friend does that? You take him in after Derek kicks him out. You do that whole let's be bros thing, even you already had me. He freaking lives with you. How are you not as angry as I am?"

Scott sighed hearing his best friend. He appreciated his best friend watching out for him but if he didn't want to make this worse than it already was going to be, "I don't know. There is no point. It's not going to change anything."

"How do you know want to ripe him and his stupid cardigan wearing, scarf covered throat?" Stiles exacerbated.

Scott laughed in frustration, "Trust me, part of me does." Scott looked over at his best friend, "But part of me wants him to be happy too. He's been through a lot. He deserves some kind of love, Stiles."

"But with your ex?" Stiles tried to reason with his friend, "I get that you're going to do that 'Let's be a good guy, Scott McCall' thing you do. But really?"

"Stiles, let it go." Scott stating knowing they weren't going to agree on this, "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"A good friend!" Stiles exclaimed out loud earning a few looks from students nearby them. "What about him? He's not being a good friend right now."

"Yeah, he is." Scott defended him, "He told that he would stay away from her cause he didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah, clearly that worked." Sarcasm spilled out of Stiles's mouth and he nodded his head towards Isaac. "Apparently you're friendship doesn't mean anything when he's thinking with his..."

"STILES!" Scott cut him off. "I told him to go for it," the wolf confessed.

"You did what? And why would you do that?" Stiles not believing the conversation taking place.

"I don't own Allison, Stiles." Scott rationalized, "We could have gotten back together but we haven't. Maybe this way, I could move on. If not, Isaac and I would be sitting at home both of us miserable."

"Maybe," Stiles stated not convinced. No one was going to hurt his best friend, "Doesn't mean that I have to like it...or him."

"Stiles," Scott realizing that this might further complicate his life, "If I'm cool with this, I'm going to need you to be too. Not sure I could handle it otherwise."

"Appreciate the love, Scott," Stiles replied with concern, "But you live with this guy. That going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Scott started, "I think so. We talked about it for a while. Some tears were shed, confessed a few things. I think we actually got closer after it."

"Weird," Stiles stated not sure how he should feel about this.

"Tell me about it," Scott agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to try to accept this," Stiles told his friend, "But I refuse to go on a double date with them and Lydia."

"Wait," Scott started to ask, "You and Lydia?"

"I'm working on it, bro." Stiles said causing Scott to smile, "Once you touch these lips, it's only a matter of time before you want more."

"Right," Scott laughed at his friend.

"So you know that your mom and my dad have been texting each other?" Stiles told his friend.

"Yeah, so?" Scott wondered where this is going.

"They are almost...flirty," Stiles whispered the last part as if it were a secret.

"One, stop reading your dad's text messages. That's weird." Scott reprimanded his friend, "And two, you're probably reading too much into it. They went through some stuff together."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. You'll see." Stiles stated confidently, "You know at first I thought it was gross. It's like my dad hooking up with my non-mom mom. But then I thought about it, if they get marriage..."

"Wait, they're getting married?" Scott interrupted them. He was always blown away by how fast things progressed in Stiles's head.

"Scott, don't interrupt my day dreams." Stiles ignored him, "So if they get married, then we would be like brothers. Not that we aren't but like for real brothers. That would be awesome. We would be like family, me, you, your mom, my dad...hell we can even bring Lahey along if you really want him."

"Stiles, slow down" Scott laughed his friend's ramblings.

"What?" Stiles asked confused where he went wrong. He told him he could bring along his puppy. That had to earn him some points.

The boys heard the bell ring. They started to walk to their homeroom before Stiles spoke up, "Wait, you guys cried together?" Stiles replayed Scott's words in his head.

"Stiles," Scott start to speak.

"How come we don't get together and cry out our feelings?" Stiles complained.

"Stiles, I think we've both seen each other cry enough for a lifetime of bonding," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Still," Stiles reasoned as if that was an explanation. "Anyway, I think Lydia and I might actually happen..." Stiles started to ramble as Scott smiled at the normalcy of the conversation.

* * *

Isaac sat in the living room attempted to complete his history homework. He was having a hard time catching up with all the school work that he missed over the past few weeks. Between alphas, killer teachers and taking a week off of life, he was very behind on his work.

Just as he was getting into a grove with his work, he heard a knock on the door. He really hoped that it wasn't Stiles. He had been earning death glares from the fellow teen all week. Scott told him not to worry about it, but he would prefer that Scott's best friend like him a bit more. Not that he blamed him; he didn't understand how Scott was being cool with him. He's not sure if he would be able to do the same if their roles were reversed. He had a history of rage when he was angry. Scott, and maybe Allison, were the only ones that could bring him back.

He opened the door to find a man in suit at door. He had to look up to the man that was slightly taller than him. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I must be at the wrong address. I didn't think they moved. Sorry," the man turned around and started walking away from his home.

"Who were you looking for?" Isaac asked in state of confusion.

The man paused before answering, "Melissa and Scott. The McCalls."

"Oh, this is their residence" Isaac answer, "Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh," the man looked confused, "I'm Scott's father. Are you one of his friends?"

"Yeah," Isaac paused, "Can I help you?" He asked again, a bit more forcefully. Isaac put his hand on the doorknob. He felt the need to slam the door on his face after what he did to the McCall family.

"Is Scott home? I wanted to talk to him," the man asked apprehensively.

"No, he not actually." Isaac was able to get to get. He could feel his blood pressure rising as he spoke to this man. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"You're just here alone?" Scott's father stated as Isaac went to shut the door.

"I live here." Isaac stated stepping a few inches forward, metaphorically planted his feet on the ground. He wasn't going to back down to this man. He was done bowing down to parents who aren't there for their children. Not after watching 3 parents who would do anything for their kids risk their lives for them.

"Can I ask why one of my son's friends is living with him?" the older man asked out curiosity.

"No, actually, you may not." Isaac stood his ground. "That's between Ms. McCall, Scott and I. If you were around, you would know."

"Oh," he saw the man take a step back. Ignoring the teen's comments, "Can you just tell him that I stopped by and I'll come again later?"

"I rather not actually." Isaac told the man, "Look, I've never seen Scott more hurt than when he was telling me about you. And he's been through some serious stuff. Again, you would know if you were around. So I rather not add to his pain."Isaac saw the guilt fill the man's eyes. At the moment, Isaac sincerely did not give a shit. He was using all his self-control not to turn into his wolf form.

"Okay," the older man stepped back wondering where this teen had come from, "Well I'm going to be around. So I guess I'll see him on my own."

"Well, I'll here. I'm not going anywhere. I don't leave." Isaac said with a passion in his eyes. He wanted to tear every limb of this man and the only thing holding him back is the pain it might cause Melissa and Scott. As the man began to speak, Isaac shut the door before he was able to get a world out.

Isaac found himself leaning against the door, focusing on his breathing as a way to keep from turning into his wolf form. He felt short of breath and like his heart was pumping at 100 miles per hour. He thought of his kiss with Allison and how excited it was about that. It started to begin down his blood pleasure. He took a few more deep breathes, holding himself up using the support of the door. His mind moved over to the movie night he recently had with Ms. McCall and Scott after their recent battle. It was the first time that he felt at home. He found himself able to breathe properly again. He closed his eyes and just stood there for a while taking it all in.

Isaac heard someone coming down the stairs. He opened his eyes to find Scott on the stairs "Was someone at the door?" he heard Scott say as they made eye contact.

"Just some guys who was lost," Isaac tried to play it cool, "No one important."

"You sure?" Scott widen his eyes paying more attention to his friend, "You don't do look so hot."

"Yeah, just frustrated with my homework." Isaac lied.

Scott could tell that his beta wasn't being honest but figured he would tell him when he was ready. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm trying to do it myself and it sucks." Scott played along. "You up for getting your mind off of things and taking an ice cream break?"

"Yeah, I could use one." Isaac smiled, nodding in support of the idea of that.

* * *

Scott looked around his living room. He wasn't sure if there were ever this many people in it. Based on the insistence of Lydia's need to "celebrate us being alive and stuff", Ms. McCall invited everyone over for a dinner a couple of weeks later. He eyes roamed around to his mother talking to Mr. Argent and the sheriff near the door to the kitchen. He looked the couch Isaac and Allison talking, although flirting might be a better way to describe it. Scott wasn't sure if they were official yet. Isaac purposely tried to separate his life at home from his romantic one. It was still painful to see them together but it was getting easier each day.

His eyes kept rooming to Stiles trying to convince Lydia to go on a date with him. While he would normally call his friend hopeless, this might actually go somewhere. He was pretty sure that Lydia was just playing with him before she decided to agree to a date. It would happen sooner rather than later. He was happy for his friend. Maybe he'll stop asking Danny if he was attracted to him.

They invited Derek over but he was not currently there. Scott focused for a second and he swore he could hear Derek lingering outside, probably deciding whether to come in or not. Along with his new alpha powers, he grew greater at being able to sense other wolves around him. Scott focused on the other male's heartbeat and wonder if the male was listening in the conversations going on in the house. "Derek?" he found himself whisper, wondering if the other could hear him. His hunch confirmed this when he felt Derek heartbeat jump a beat. He waited until for a reply but it never came.

He continued, "You know that you could come in, Derek. We didn't invite you just because we felt nice." Scott wondered if he'll ever get the chance to have an honest conversation with Derek. He wasn't one for feelings. Scott decided to just tell him what he thought. "I know that you gave up your alpha powers for your sister. I admire you for that. It couldn't have been easy. I'm going to need advice on this alpha thing. When you're not diving in head first, you do care about your pack. You know a bit more about this than I do. And I'm not asking you to be my beta or whatever. I don't want to be your alpha. I actually don't want to be anyone's alpha but I think it would break Isaac's heart if I rejected him and I can't do that. But that doesn't mean we can't be part of the same pack. Screw the rules and titles or whatever. It's not like I follow them or anything."

He could hear Derek listening to him. Scott stood there listening for Derek to say something or take a next step. He heard Derek come closer to the door and walk up to the door where he stood for a while. Scott went to open to the door for him but he wasn't there by the time Scott arrived. He tried to listen for him but realize he was running in the other direction. He could have swore that he heard him whisper 'thank you'. Scott shook his head and he closed the door.

As he turned around to rejoin the party, he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he automatically said as locked eyes with Allison.

"It's okay," she smiled at him. "I was just wondering where you went."

"Aw, you care." Scott smiled at his ex-girlfriend. She still had the ability to make her smile.

"Nah," she smirked, "Just needed to make sure that you didn't run into a battle and needed me to save your ass...again."

"Thanks," he said, "At least, I think so".

"You know how much I love my arrows." she smiled.

"So where did Isaac go?" he noticed looking around for his friend.

"To make the rest of us look bad," she nodded towards kitchen, "went to help your mother set things up for dinner."

"He's making the rest of us work harder, isn't he?" Scott said with a smile.

"He's worth it, though." Allison replied without thinking.

"He is?" Scott asked with a sad smile on his face.

Allison looked at him and a rush of guilt sweep over her, "I'm sorry."

"For?" he paused, " You didn't do anything wrong."

""But this can't be easy on you," Allison sympathized with him.

"Far from it. Again, he's making the rest of work harder," he sighed. "But like you said, he's worth it." he add with a sideways small smile.

"Yeah..." she started but trailed off before continuing, "This is weird? I mean, us talking on your couch."

"Yeah," Scott confessed, "But it's his home too. I wouldn't want to make him feel bad about it. "

"You know, we're not together, at least not yet," Allison confessed, "Haven't even kissed since that night."

Scott winced at the mention of their kiss but the shock of the confession took over the pain, "Really? Cause the two of you have been spending a lot of time together. From what I remember, you're a fan of making out in closets. "

"Hey!" Allison lightly punched him in the shoulder, "He wants to wait until you're more okay with it. Told me that he really liked me and wants to get to know me better but needs to wait until its official."

Scott smiled. Isaac was as selfless as he was. "I already told him to go for it, how much more does he need?" Scott said out loud but mostly to himself.

"You guys talked about me?" Allison asked surprised.

"We talk about a lot of things, you included." Scott informed her, "We're not brainless jock guys, you know."

"I know. You're both great guys." she agreed, "It's just surprising, that's all. And a little bit nerve ranking,"

Scott laughed, "Scared, we're going to start to give each other tips about techniques?

"Gross, Scott" she said while laughing.

"You know that we talk about sex. It's basically the whole point of guys being friends." Scott joked.

"Yeah, I picture it now. You, Stiles, Isaac and Derek sitting around comparing about your past." Allison sarcastically replied.

Scott pictured that conversation in his head but cringing at the image, "Okay, maybe not like that. Though I don't think Isaac and I are going to be talking about his sex for awhile.

"Or ever," Allison hoped out loud.

"Don't think I can handle that right now." Scott sadly admitted.

"I'm sorry," Allison felt guilty.

"It's not your fault. Life just happens like that sometimes." Scott tried to be hopeful.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone new that'll give you closet boners, when you're hiding from her dad."

"Aw, you had to bring that." Scott cringed while she laughed.

"Allison...," Scott started his sentence more seriously.

"Yeah?" she wondered where this was going.

"Don't hurt him. He's been through enough." Scott asked her with a sad smile. As weird as everything was between the three of them, he still felt protective over his friend. As much as he wanted to blame their new alpha-beta relationship, he knew it had more to do with their bond as friends.

"Wasn't planning on it," she returned a sad smile.

Scott put his hands in pockets, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. "Want to go check on Lydia and Stiles?" he pointed at them.

"Yeah, even if she does like him. She can only handle so much Stiles at once." Allison joked.

"Yeah, that's true." Scott laughed. The pair walked to the duo to find Stiles explaining to Lydia how this was the first official meeting of Scott's pack while Lydia arguing that it's called a party and that Stiles wasn't use to them.

* * *

Dinner passed and surprisingly everything went well. People got along and no real fights or disagreements. Scott was currently finishing watching dishes with his mother as everyone else watched a movie in the living room.

Melissa McCall looked over to her teenage son and smiled. Scott caught his mom smiling at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Melissa kept smiling, "I'm just proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." Scott said blushing as he spoke.

"I did well!" Melissa said to herself, "We need a picture of this moment," she declared as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Ah, mom, really? Scott complained. He hated pictures. "My eyes are just going to look like bright lights in them."

"I know, but we can get Stiles to photoshop it." his mom argued.

"Do we have to?" Scott tried to get out of it.

"Yes, we do," she smiled, "Tonight's a good night and I think we need to embrace those."

As much as Scott hated pictures, he could argue with that. He stated "Okay, I'll call Stiles to come take." which proceed with Scott yelling his friends name.

"What do you need?" he heard Stiles state as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Take a picture of my son and me?' Melissa asked as she passed he digital camera that she kept on top of their fridge.

"Anything for you Ms. McCall," Stiles stated with a smile. The mother and son got together as Stiles set himself up for the picture, "Say 'My Son is a werewolf'". The McCalls laughed at this as Stiles snapped a few pictures.

"Scott, you know that you're eyes don't show up in these?" Stiles looked through the pictures.

"About that..." Scott started, "We were hoping that you would be able to photoshop it."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Stiles smiled "Or I'll make Danny teach me how to do so."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Scott laughed.

"Don't worry about that my friend."Stiles laughed at himself, "I think my cousin Miguel might be making a visit."

"What?" Scott looked at him confused. 'Who was Miguel?' Scott wondered to himself.

"Like, I said don't worry about it." He said with an evil grin.

"Where is Isaac?" Melissa interrupted the pair. "Stiles, is he in there watching the movie?"

"Ummm..." Stiles thought about it. He spent most of the time freaking out that Lydia let him put his arm around his shoulder."I think he went up to his room for a while. I think all of this was a bit overwhelming for him."

"Oh, I wanted a picture with him and Scott. The living room could use a new picture to hang and he should be in some of them." Melissa thought about it.

"I'll go get him," Scott declared as he set off to find his housemate. Scott walked up the stairs proud at his mother's inclusion of the other male. He walked up to Isaac's room to find the door open. He peered in to see Allison and Isaac talking on his bed, holding hands. Scott felt a temporary pain on his side as he watched. He knew he had to get through it though, for the sake of their friendship. He knocks on the door as he stood in the doorframe.

"Hey," Scott said shyly as he gained their attention.

"Hey, Scott." Isaac smiled at Scott and he tried to subtlety drop Allison's hand. They all knew what he was trying to do but they all ignored it trying to move on. Allison awkwardly waved at her ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry," he said shyly, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I promise."

Allison let out a small sideways smile, "We know, what's up?"

"Ummm... my mom wanted to take a family picture to hang up to put in living the living and she wanted me to get Isaac." Scott mumbled out.

"Does she want me to take the picture?" Isaac asked, "Maybe she can't find the camera, I think I saw it on top of the fridge. Isaac heard Allison giggling next to him as she asked Scott.

Scott smiled, "I think she wants you to be in the picture."

"Really?" Isaac said beaming at Scott.

"Yeah, she said that you should be in at least a few pictures." Scott patted him on the back as Isaac got up to join in.

Isaac turned back to look at Allison, "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Allison smiled at the sudden excitement in her new love interest. "Take your time."

"You sure?" he paused to make sure.

"Yeah, go be a McCall." Allison smiled at him, "I'll be right here waiting for you to get back."

"Aw, gross." Scott exclaimed. "On that note, I'm going to take him now and he'll be back as soon as he can" Scott added as he placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders guiding him out.

Once out of ear shot, Isaac turned to Scott "Sorry about that."

Scott laughed at him, "Don't be sorry. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"We'll try not to hang out at the house, if you want." Isaac offered.

"No point in avoiding," Scott pointed out, "Besides if I pretended that we weren't in this awkward situation, I would tell you that you two kind of look cute together."

"Thanks," Isaac smiled at him, "If we weren't in this awkward situation, I would say that really means a lot and your approval would go a long way."

"If we weren't in this awkward situation, I would tell you that I really want you to be happy. You deserve it." Scott countered back.

"If we weren't in this awkward situation, I would tell you that I'm heading there. I mean, to happiness. And I don't just mean with Allison. Like in general," the taller boy admitted.

"Regardless of the situation, I'm really happy to hear that." Scott smiled brightly

"Can we go back to pretending the situation doesn't suck for a second?" Isaac asked shyly.

"I think guess," Scott said, half laughing unsure with what the beta was going to say.

"You might not like this, to but I gotta tell someone and you're basically it in turns of my list of friends." Isaac warned him.

"I'll give the pretending my best shot, Isaac" Scott said unsure what he was getting into.

"So..." Isaac started almost regretting his request but decided that it was too late anyway, "I was really excited to have her on my bed just now."

"God, Lahey. Keep it in your pants," Scott exclaimed.

"Sorry, man. Just needed to tell someone." Isaac told him.

"I get it," Scott told him, "Though that you need to lock your doors. That hand holding was pretty intense."

"You caught that?" Isaac all of a sudden felt embarrassed, "We haven't done much more. Can I tell you that? Are we there yet?"

"I think we're a bit past that point." Scott decided not to think too hard about the ramifications of the conversation, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Isaac told him "Just want it to be perfect."

Scott laughed a little, "Don't worry about it. It'll be perfect. You just got to do it." Scott couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"We'll see." Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, my mom is waiting for us," Scott put his arm around his friend. "We have a lifetime to figure out how to talk about your love life."

"A lifetime?" Isaac questions the other male.

"Yeah, a lifetime" Scott laughed, "Come on, we're on the same phone plan. You're stuck with me."

* * *

**Hope it was everything you wanted it to be! This was meant to be a few pages on Word, one scene one shot and it turned out to be 24 pages and a bunch of mini scenes. I'm really proud of it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Maybe I'll write something else if you guys liked it. **


End file.
